The Unknown Child
by KayET247
Summary: What if Bruce had another girl in his life, someone whom he has never met? How will everyone else react? Will they accept her?


Chapter 1--Mail From A Long Lost Love  
  
Alfred was walking towards the front door of Wanye Manor to collect the mail just like any other day. As he looked through the mail he just picked up, he realized a name that he once knew. It was addressed to Mr. Bruce Wanye and it was from Vicky.  
  
Alfred decided not to open the letter. He felt that it was up to Bruce to do that. As he walked into the kitchen, Dick was standing at the refrigerator with the door open, which really got Alfred mad.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?", Alfred asked. "You know I don't like it when you do that!"  
  
"Sorry, Al. I didn't realize", Dick said as a response. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Well, what do you want? That is what I am here for."  
  
"Good morning everyone! How did you all sleep?", a yawning Barbara asked.  
  
"I'm fine. You?", Dick answered.  
  
"Good. Does anyone know where Bruce is? I knocked on his door and he isn't there. I even looked you know where and he isn't there either", Barbara said.  
  
"Oh yes. He told me to tell you two to meet him in his office. That all", Alfred said.  
  
"Okay", Dick responded. "We'll go get dressed and you call him to tell him that we are on our way."  
  
"Sure. No problem", Alfred said.  
  
About an hour later, Dick and Barbara were on their way to Wanye Enterprises, the biggest company in Gotham City. Bruce was the president and CEO of this fine company. Dick and Barbara were two of his best friends. Alfred was his other one.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at the manor, Alfred debated with himself whether or not to open the letter or wait for Bruce to come home. After a while of thinking, Alfred decided that it was none of his business and if it was, Bruce would tell him when he opened it. Alfred walked up the many stairs to Bruce's bedroom and put the letter down on his desk. As he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, he thought to himself 'all I have to do is wait. Wait for him to come home.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Almost two hours later, Bruce walked in through the front door followed by Dick and Barbara.  
  
"I'm never going back to that office again in my life!", exclaimed Dick to anyone who was listening to him at that point. All the way home he complained about how much Bruce's secretary annoyed him as he sat in the office waiting for Bruce.  
  
"Why not? Mary seems to like you A LOT!", Barbara teased him.  
  
"Stop it both of you! You two are like little children!", Bruce said to them. They both fell quiet.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You were just on my side!", Dick said in defense.  
  
"I know, but Mary is my secretary and I am the one who has to see her everyday. Not you", Bruce said back.  
  
"Ah, you are home. Good", Alfred said as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Good afternoon Alfred. How was your day?", Bruce asked.  
  
"Not bad, yours?"  
  
"Been better, been worse", Bruce answered as he took a glance at the bickering Barbara and Dick sitting opposite from him.  
  
"I see. Master Wanye, there is something I must speak to you about. I think it is rather important", Alfred said.  
  
"Sure, what is it? Do you want to talk in here?", Bruce asked.  
  
"Um, no sir. I'd rather speak to you upstairs."  
  
"Not a problem. Dumb and dumber, will you please excuse me?", Bruce asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure", Dick answered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Upstairs, Alfred showed Bruce the letter. As Bruce examined it, and read the return address, he let out a gasp of shock.  
  
"Oh my God! Alfred do you know who this is from?", Bruce asked.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I do", Alfred answered him.  
  
Bruce walked away from him and sat on his bed. He opened up the letter and began to read it quitely to himself.  
  
Dear Bruce,  
  
I know it has been a long time since we have last spoken, but there is something I must tell you. Remember about 15 years ago when we first met and we had a little bit of "adult" fun? Well, as a result of that one evening, I became pregnant with your child. Nine months later, I gave birth to OUR little baby girl. She is now 15 years old and had been asking a lot of questions about her father and who he is. I have no told her anything yet. Her name is Casey Vale and she is dying to meet you. I know that you are probably very mad at me and you don't ever want to see me again. That can be arranged. I developed cancer 2 years ago. Bruce, my time is running out and I feel that Casey should be with her father and not in an orphanage. Please call me as soon as you open this. My time here is short and I want Casey to get used to you before I leave forever. My home phone number is (616)555-2089. Sorry, Love, Vicky.  
  
Bruce looked up at Alfred with tears in his eyes.  
  
"What is it? What did she say?", Alfred asked.  
  
"She had a baby. My baby. She is 15 years old now", Bruce said. "And Vicky has cancer. She didn't say what kind, just that her time is running short and she wants me to me Casey. My daughter."  
  
Chapter 2--Arragements 


End file.
